1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of displays, and more specifically liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are currently readily available. The ability for liquid crystal displays to provide high quality images for complex applications, such as stereoscopic or autostereoscopic applications, is limited by the ability of the display to provide data to pixels in a very short amount of time. Currently available displays in general do not have the response time required to provide a high quality image in stereoscopic applications, and the result is an image that looks less than ideal, particularly when transitioning from dark colors (e.g. black) to light colors (e.g. white) and vice versa. Rapid response time in a liquid crystal display is highly desirable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a liquid crystal display having improved functionality over designs previously available, including but not limited to a liquid crystal display that provides faster response time for the display of high quality images such as stereoscopic or autostereoscopic images.